The Fishers of District 4
by CrayolaCreation
Summary: Harry Fisher has been chosen to participate in the Games, but with his sister's Games fresh in his mind how will he cope? His sister went in the Games over two years ago and her body was never found...


It was the day of the Reaping the one solitary day of the year that scared Harry Fisher more than the other three-hundred and sixty-five days of the year put together, today marked the two year anniversary of the day when his family fell apart, never to be fixed again. Since that day he had felt numb, emotionless like a puppet on a string, nothing seemed to matter anymore, his mother would walk around glorifying his sister, giving the whole district a disillusioned view of his sister to anyone who could be bothered to listen.

Two years ago his sister Bex' name was reaped at the reaping, the chances are she would've volunteered anywhere regardless of whether or not she was reaped or not. She was going through a rebellious streak as his mum liked to call it, if she volunteered it was just a plea for attention, but once you volunteered there was no way out. She was a survivor, she could've won the games, but she didn't, she was proclaimed dead but her body was never found. And that was the biggest mystery of them all, no-one could confirm that she was dead but there was no mystery that she was alive either. Nor his mother nor his father ever got other Bex' disappearance, his mother refused to accept it and in her eyes Harry and Jess would never be able to compare to Bex although she refused to admit it. You could tell it in her eyes, Harry could tell and that was the worst of it.

The Reaping came later that day Harry stood patiently in his section surrounded by other fourteen year old boys, on his right he saw his sister in the sixteen year old section, and his mother was standing with the other remaining victors trying to attract as little attention as possible but as of two years ago the limelight had been harshly thrust upon her for my times than she could handle. His sister sent him a comforting look, her usual twinkle in her eye replaced by a harsh, grey look that mirrors that of emptiness.

"Right!" The escort for the district calls, "First of all the boys!" She says in an overly exaggerated and chirpy tone, the escort for the district was Francesca Montoya, who had recently replaced the old escort for whatever reason. She's young and enthusiastic the exact ideology of a Capitol Citizen, the type of person who children dreamt they'd one day been, it was only when years passed that they realised that one glimpse of the Capitol would be all the majority of them would receive, and even then it would only be on the TV.

Her hand dips into the glass ball, the first name is called out; "Harry Fisher," she says and after that single, solitary sentence a chain reaction sparks as many citizens scratch their head wondering why that name sounds familiar, Jess screams; "Harry!" and tries desperately to overpower the peacekeepers to just give her brother one last time, Karen Fisher freezes on the stage and she seems to go numb whilst clutching her husband's hand tightly. Harry felt numb, empty, emotionless his body hadn't had time to register that single, solitary sentence before he was brutally pushed onto the stage, it was only then that he began to realise what had just happened.

"Harry!" Jess screams once more, she had never practically cared for her brother before, but he was family and she couldn't bear to lose another family member because of the Games, "Harry!" She screams again and the people around her detect the urgency in her tone as she tries to push the peacekeepers out of her way tears stinging her eyes blocking her vision.

Everything was a blur for Harry after that, the female tribute was called but he didn't have time to register who it was, his mind was whirring about what happened two years ago, two years ago everyone in his family was overly anxious because it was his first Reaping, nobody imagined for a single, solitary moment that it would be Bex who was Reaped. Bex had disappeared, vanished without a trace in the Games, would the same fate await him? The thought of going into the Games was daunting enough, would he be able to kill anyone? Would everyone assume he would be a lost cause and would be one of the first to die?

He was assured into the Justice Building with his distract partner where he waited for visitors; he had never been very popular, he had lost all of his self-confidence over two years ago and now making friends seemed like a pointless activity to engage in, after all he would only be saying goodbye to them. "Harry!" A small, petit girl calls rushing through the doors before enveloping him into a hug; it was Ruth, the person who had tried to convince Harry to stand up to the bullies unaware that it was a lost cause.

"Hi Ruth," he says weakly not sure what tone of voice to adopt, should he be exciting about the prospect of going into the Games? He knew that other tributes from District 4 would, but they were all careers; trained, he hadn't trained nor did he have any intentions to train, after all who wanted to train to know how to professionally kill someone?

"Good luck," Ruth says weakly running out of things to say, "your mum and Chris will do whatever it takes to get you out of there," she says sounding as a matter of fact as she usually does, Christopher Mead was the other victor of District four, he was generally the one who mentored the tributes on account of the fact that the majority of the others had turned to drink as a way of dealing with their pain. "They will honest," she says as if to assure him, but Harry had his doubts, his mum hadn't exactly been on her top game since Bex disappeared, and would Chris really want to waste his time mentoring a wimp like him when there was another tribute to think about? Ruth then goes before firmly pressing a token in Harry's hand, and giving one last hug, and both are vividly aware of the fact that this may be their last hug.

"Harry!" Jess says rushing into the room faster than the speed of light, there is no doubt mistaking the sense of urgency in her next words, "you have to win," she announces her eyes searching his expression that remains emotionless as he tries his hardest not to give some obvious reaction. The truth was that he did have to win and not just for him either, he had to win for his family, it was make or break time… In just a few short weeks his fate would be decided.

**A/N okay here is chapter one of my fanfic, I'm going to be seeing Catching Fire on Saturday so this has got me in the mood. I hope you enjoyed it please review it makes my day! Sorry I haven't been commenting on fics lately but I've been really busy lately, hopefully I'll read your great fics by the weekend! :D As for Waterloo I've finished watching series 5 but for some reason the finale didn't record so I had to watch in on Youtube (not the best quality) :| so far I've watched up to episode 9 of Waterloo Road c: Also who is Harry's district partner? It can be anyone providing that they are form series 6 & it's not Jess or Ruth.**


End file.
